galaxyfarfarawayfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Far Far Away Wiki:Image Policy
allows for the uploading of images for use on article pages and user pages. To allow for the smooth operation of the site and to ensure that no one is offended, this guideline is in place for the uploading and usage of images and image contents. Uploading images can be done at the page. How to do this can be found at the section. However, some images are subject to immediate deletion if they are determined to serve no purpose, are offensive/inappropriate, or are against 's productive spirit. The Policy *Images are to be titled as such: :File:"Title of media" - "simple description".filetype ::For example, you have an image of Thom-293 from the Deliver Hope trailer. The filename should be similar toFile:DeliverHope - Thom.png/jpg *Add only canon image, not screenshots from customized/tweaked canon games or mods. For example, only the core/default model of Noble Six is allowed to be used in all articles. Customized Noble Six models are to be removed immediately. *Images that were previously intended to be used for userpages/personal use but have not been in used for quite some time are subjected to be deleted by the Administration. As such, no notice will be given to the uploader. *The "SLIDESHOW" feature in the gallery mode is prohibited from general use, due to tag compatibility errors. *Leaked content are to be deleted and uploaders will be subjected to 's Blocking Policy. *Preferred filetypes are PNG for transparent images and JPG for normal-everyday images. If not available, use GIFs. Format When creating a gallery of images, please follow the following format: ADD IMAGE HERE Images that can be deleted An image uploaded to can be deleted if it is... *'Obscene' - is not a censored website, and the target audience for the Star Wars universe is 17 years and above. However, all images that contain obscenities such as pornography, graphic real-world violence, or sexual acts are not permissible on the site, or on userpages. The developers of Halo do not produce such images, and thus they have no place on the site. These images also have great potential to offend other users. Repeatedly uploading such images can be grounds for blocking for vandalism as part of 's Blocking Policy. *'Unused' - is not a repository for images that are unrelated to Halo and unusable on article pages. Images that are uploaded by users for individual userpages will be added to their userpage and organized into an Image Category for proper use. If an image is not related to Halo whatsoever, is then uploaded and not used, it will be deleted. *'Duplicate' - 's image categories were created and organized so that users could find desired images relatively quickly and so that duplicate images are not uploaded. Though has unlimited space for images and articles, duplicate images create confusion and make organization difficult. Duplicate images that are uploaded will be deleted and redirected to the original image. *'Copyright Violations' - Material copied from sources that are not public domain or compatibly licensed without the permission of the copyright holder (unless brief quotation used in accordance with non-free content policy and guideline) is likely to be a copyright violation. For more information about copyright, visit Project: Copyright Policy. Category:Help